


Missing You

by Danielthegreat



Category: Castlevania
Genre: Castlevania - Freeform, Dracula - Freeform, Kinky, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Whips, belmont - Freeform, crackship, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danielthegreat/pseuds/Danielthegreat
Summary: Dracula comes home to his lover, Julius Belmont, after a trip and Julius is more than excited to see him home.





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to put out a small warning here. This isn't really intended to be an enlightening and adorable fic. I just got bored and wanted to write this at 2am to see if anyone would read it. This definitely has ZERO plot to it so if you want porn; here it is mate.

Dracula came home back to the castle and looked worn out from stress. He left for a few days to deal with pesky vampire hunters, his servants being useless in the fight. It was nothing for him, he just preferred not to have to deal with them. He went in search of his husband, Julius Belmont. They weren’t legally married, the church sooner to kill them than ever marrying them but they’ve been together so long that it comforted them both. He walked into the study that was conjoined with their bedroom to find Julius laying on one of the large couches rather ungracefully as he read a book. As soon as Julius saw Dracula his face lit up and he ran to him, disregarding his book. Dracula looked surprised at his enthusiasm but it made him smile as he caught him in his arms and pulled him close.

  
“Seems someone missed me.” He laughed, looking happier. He missed being able to come home to someone, missed feeling loved like this.  
Julius chuckled, beaming as he looked up to him. “Well there’s no one else here to talk to and you ran off to kill a bunch of hunters on a whim.” He retorted and raised an eyebrow with a smirk. He was a former vampire hunter, refusing to go out of his way to harm a creature unless they posed a threat so Dracula wouldn’t feel threatened. It was clear Dracula felt safer and touched by this, extremely grateful.

  
“Well it was easier to get the source than have them come here.” He argued with false annoyance. Julius rolled his eyes with a smile and kissed him, cupping his face in his hands to pull him down to his height. Dracula smiled as he kissed him back, pulling him close as his arms wrapped around his waist. Julius smirked as he tilted his head and pried his lips apart with his own to deepen the kiss. Dracula was never one to pull away and let out a content sigh as he returned it but once they pulled away Julius was out of breath while Dracula had none to lose.

  
“Seems you missed me more than I thought.” He noted as he didn’t let him back away, holding him close where their chest touched. Julius leaned into him and threw his arms around his neck before giving a brief kiss.

  
“It’s unbearable without you here. It’s such a big place and to sleep alone isn’t fun either.” He complained as he pouted which made Dracula chuckle slightly. “So of course, I missed you love.” He reached up and combed his fingers through his hair, using his nails to rake along his scalp as he knew his lover liked that. Dracula leaned his head into his hand and made a small hum of happiness which sounded like a purr. Julius always liked to hear that sound and smirked.  
Since Dracula’s head was tilted back into his hand he started to kiss along his jaw. Dracula’s immediate reaction was to look down to him to kiss him but Julius suddenly tightened his grip on his hair, pulling it as Dracula tried to look down. He couldn’t help a small yelp that escaped, anyone else would’ve mistakened it for pain but Julius knew better. He smirked and continued his actions, trailing kisses down his jaw and to his neck. He heard his lover’s breath shutter. He took notice long ago that his neck would be his most sensitive spot, wondering if all vampires were like this.

  
Julius started to kiss more roughly, making sure his teeth grazed his skin. He relished in the moment when he heard his vampire make a low moan. He decided to let go of his beautiful silver hair at the same time when he bit his neck. He bit down hard on the pale skin, kissing and sucking at the wound till it turned a beautiful shade of purple. Dracula gripped Julius tightly, his claws nearly breaking skin as he let out a gravelly moan. He kissed him roughly to stop the action, it being too much to handle here. Julius laughed into the kiss before kissing him with the same intensity, maybe more.

  
“I just got home and you choose to try and seduce me?” he asked, his face flushed a bright red

  
Julius gave him a flirtatious smirk as he pressed himself closer to him “You’re such a stunning sight, I can’t help myself.” He told him as he ran the back of his hand over his red cheek. “Come on my love, you haven’t stayed with me in so long. I miss just being with you, me in your arms…” He purposefully tempted him like that though he had different plans, running a hand down his chest. He knew Dracula loved to take him, reminding him that he was his and that nothing could part them.

  
He was rewarded with a passionate kiss, Dracula wrapping his arms around his waist once more. With his strong arms, he lifted Julius easily who wrapped his legs around his waist and kissed feverishly. Dracula’s lips always felt cold on top of Julius’ but it was something Julius loved, it being different and new which made him excited. Dracula carried him to their room which was conjoined to the study. He kicked the door shut before throwing Julius on the bed, who laughed with glee as he looked up to Dracula who climbed on top of him. His cloak draped over them both so elegantly Julius couldn’t help but pause, looking up at him with such adoration that it made Dracula blush. So few people looked at him like that and to see Julius do it so calmly, no fear in his eyes, it seemed almost enough to get his heart beating once more.

  
Julius grabbed his shirt collar, pulling him down to kiss him lovingly. Dracula responded immediately and let his hands roam up his shirt as he kissed his neck. Julius wanted to relish this moment, moaning without shame as he tilted his head to expose more of his neck. He felt no fear as he gasped out in pleasure, encouraging him. Dracula tore off his shirt, kissing down the exposed skin with such eagerness and care that Julius started to debate whether he should let Dracula take him once more or for him to go about his plan. Julius reached up to his husband and tore off his cloak, undoing any buckles and buttons before giving up and just tearing his shirt, knowing he had plenty more. He swiped a leg under him, causing Dracula to fall and Julius to climb on top of him which was a major change.

  
“You think you can overpower me dear?” Dracula asked with a seductive tone. “We both know you’re the one who squirms so easily under me…” Julius felt shivers run down his spine as he loved it when Dracula would overpower him, remembering all the times he failed to take over and he ended up loving every second of it.

  
“I believe I can my love…” he retorted, not wanting to grow so weak so soon. He removed his belt quickly and bound his lover’s hands with them. Dracula gasped as he looked up to Julius who was smirking. “I believe you need to learn you’re not the most powerful man in the land any longer.”

  
Dracula squirmed to try and release his hands but Julius kissed him so lovingly that he melted, responding to it happily. He broke it off far too soon for Dracula’s liking though. Julius started to kiss down his neck and to his chest, leaving bite marks. He knew he was sensitive to touch, his being so lively that Dracula couldn’t help but moan softly. He kissed all the way down to his hips, hooking his fingers around the hem of his pants. He didn’t even tease, ripping them off and tossing them to the side. He smirked as hearing Dracula gasp. He was fully aroused as he needed Julius, wanting his lover more than anything right now and Julius could see he wouldn’t last long. He decided to make it easy for him for a while, wrapping his hand around his arousal and giving it a slight squeeze before kissing his abdomen.

  
Dracula gasped, his hips bucking into his hand as he wanted more. He got more than what he asked for as Julius licked from the base of his arousal to the top before taking him in. Dracula curled his toes and threw his head back on the pillow in ecstasy, his hips bucking as he moaned out for his lover. Julius smirked as well as he could, not flinching as he hummed lowly making Dracula moan deeply before releasing quickly. He was panting as he wasn’t expecting Julius to take it so well but it only seemed to arouse the human more. He wiped his chin before looking up to his husband who was blushing furiously.

  
“I would’ve done that a lot sooner if I’d known you loved it so much.” He said seductively which caused the bound vampire to grab him. He threw his tied hands over Julius’ neck and kissed him feverishly, trying to regain some control. He felt embarrassed but liked it at the same time. Julius kissed him back with the same intensity before slipping out of his grip and pushing him back down on the bed. He smirked down at him and Dracula was determined enough, breaking free from his binds and grabbing Julius once more. He pressed him close and started to kiss down his neck, biting and sucking roughly which made Julius moan.

  
Julius wasn’t liking this so far, wanting to be in control for once and as one hand gripped his husband, his other fumbled around near the discarded clothes till he found what he was looking for. There was a loud crack and then a loud moan. Dracula was down on the bed, a red mark on his chest and his blush brighter than ever. Julius went wide eyed, the sight shocking him. He didn’t mean to actually strike him, he just wished to stun him but what he didn’t expect what the reaction. He was relieved to see it didn’t cut him but the moan that came from the vampire was something he’s never heard before.

  
“Did you… like that?” Julius asked as he looked to him in fascination

 

“What!? No! It hurt!” He objected as he tried to scramble back up, claiming it was a cry of pain

“That wasn’t just pain dear…” he muttered before backing up. He looked down to his whip then to his husband and decided to test it out.

He struck him again, making sure if wasn’t enough to cut him, just leaving a red mark yet he heard it again. Dracula let out a high-pitched moan as he fell onto the bed once more. Julius’ eyes were as wide as dinner plates, stunned at this discovery.

“Vlad Dracula Tepes… You sick bastard...” he muttered but he was enjoying this as well. Dracula’s entire face was flushed as he looked away, feeling humiliated though wasn’t expecting Julius’ reaction. He crawled on top of his and kissed him lovingly to reassure him it was okay. “But you’re my sick bastard.”

He grabbed the discarded belt and tied his hands together once more hooking them onto the headboard, making his back face him. He buried his face in his lover’s neck and kissed it before looking up at the silver haired man “I’ll give you what you wish for.”  
Dracula’s face was beet red, looking down in embarrassment but didn’t protest. He felt ashamed for wanting this but when he felt the crack of the whip all the shame went into a loud moan, the stinging feeling overtaking his back. His back arched and he sighed happily, liking the bits of pain as it made him feel a little more human. It wasn’t long before Julius brought the whip down once more and he hissed out a moan, pressing himself against the headboard and bed. It wasn’t enough though as he muttered something under his breath.

Julius hand his hand over the red mark as he kissed his ear, “What was that love?” he asked and looked over to him.

“Harder…” Dracula responded, his breathing picking up “Please…”

Julius seemed even more shocked as he kissed the little red marks that were already starting to fade. “As you wish love.” He muttered before backing up and cracking the whip ferociously but still didn’t break skin. Dracula threw his head back, his claws digging into the headboard as he relished in feeling the burning pain that spread across his back like wildfire. This one left a welt on his back but he was just getting hard.

“More…” he gasped and Julius obeyed, leaving another welt on his back.

He let out a moan that sounded like he was in pain but the faint grin on his face proved he was loving his. His back arched into the bed wanting the friction that came with it, his growing arousal needing attention and since Julius wasn’t paying any mind to it he took it upon himself to try and get some relief. Julius saw this and cracked the whip again which made Dracula collapse onto the bed with a moan, his voice cracking as it pleased him so much to fell his skin grow irritated and inflamed from the weapon.

“That’s my job love and I didn’t say you were allowed to come yet.” He told him and he could hear his lover whimper in need. He was growing desperate as he bucked his hips into the sheets once but Julius struck him again as a punishment.

It was torture for Dracula, it being the most desirable torture he’s ever been put through. Every strike aroused him more but his member needed more attention that it wasn’t getting. Julius was incredibly impressed with how his vampire was reacting to all of this and to see him so weak before him made his trousers uncomfortably tight. He was enjoying every second and it was soon torturous to watch as he wanted him now but it was clear his lover gave in long ago, Dracula not even fighting for dominance any longer.

A low growl could be heard from the bound vampire “Harder…” he muttered but Julius was hesitant here.

“Are you sure dear?” he asked he kissed his jaw line but it was clear what Dracula wanted.

“Harder! Please love!” he insisted as he tried to look to him. Julius could hear the desperation in his voice so hit him much harder, watching his skin split. Instead of anger, his husband seemed overjoyed. He went completely weak as he panted out a moan. “More… please more.” He begged  
Julius struck him once more and it had the same result, his skin splitting as the blood ran down his back. Dracula threw his head back and carved his claws into the wooden headboard as he cried out in pleasure. Julius couldn’t do anymore, hating to see him bleed more than anything. He crawled on top of him, his wounds already starting to heal.

“I don’t wish to scar your beautiful skin anymore love… you’re too lovely.” He told him as he ran his hands over his figure in admiration. Dracula let out a whimper though, clearly wanting more but Julius had better plans. He ran a hand over his ass before reaching to the table beside them. Dracula knew what was coming and started to pant in anticipation. Julius coated his fingers in the lube that they had before slipping one into him. Dracula was incredibly impatient and practically shoved himself back to make it go faster. Julius shook his head and pulled his hair harshly which made him yelp out a moan.

“You’re not rushing this right now my love.” He told him before inserting a second finger. He went at a steady pace at first, scissoring his fingers to stretch him which made the vampire moan lowly. As soon as he curled his fingers though Dracula lost it. He hit just the right spot that made him claw all the way down the head board with a gravelly moan.

“Goddammit Julius! Don’t stall!” he snapped as he snarled, wanting him now and didn’t care if he sounded like a whore. Julius chuckled lowly and removed his fingers which made his lover whimper from lack of contact. He quickly removed his trousers, completely bare, before rubbing himself with the lube. He didn’t waste any time, grabbing the vampire’s hips and ramming himself mercilessly within him. Dracula screamed out Julius’ name, pushing himself back onto his lover as if there was more that he was keeping from him.

Julius gasped out a pleasured moan as it was rare for him to take his husband like this. He waited a second before moving in and out, getting faster the more he did it.

Dracula’s occasional moans turned into a steady song of unintelligible words as he went completely weak. He hung his head as he gasped in pleasure. His body rocked with the speed of Julius’ tempo, his back curved as Julius kept a hold of his lover’s hips. Dracula’s hand were still bound above his head but he forgot about that, lost in the feeling of Julius taking him roughly.

“J-Julius… my god please…” he begged as he pulled at his restraints. Julius understood and to hear him beg was enough for him to cave. He undid the belt and Dracula let his arms fall weakly to the sheets. He gripped the sheets tightly as he buried his face in them but Julius didn’t like that. He grabbed him, twisting him around till they faced one another and sat him in his lap. He brought him down on him which hit Dracula just right and made him go weak. He was growing exhausted, unable to form sounds anymore as he just buried his face in his lover’s neck while Julius thrusted up into him without mercy. He dug his claws into Julius’ back deeply drawing blood which made his moans grow louder.

Once again though, Dracula came first. He was unable to withstand it anymore, unable to fight it as he almost went limp in Julius’ arms after he rode out the feeling of ecstasy. Just seeing the vampire grow so weak from the affection made Julius reach his limit, exhausted and came inside of his lover. Dracula let out a content sigh at feeling it and looked to Julius. His eyelids were drooping from fatigue, completely out of breath which Julius thought was the most beautiful sight. He wished he had a way to savor that expression forever. He laid him down gently and Dracula grabbed his arm weakly to bring him down with him.

“I hate you…” The vampire muttered, not use to being brought down like that but Julius only chuckled weakly.

“I love you as well my dear.” He said and wrapped his arms around him, not caring that they were sweaty and messy. He wanted him close and Dracula complied, burying his head into his neck and almost immediately passing out. Julius smiled tiredly before covering them up and passing out as well with his vampire in his arms.


End file.
